Discussioni utente:Boo96
Benvenuto Ciao Boo96, benvenuto su PaperPedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Personaggi-infobox. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! Per ora esistono poche, ma basilari, linee guida: * Prima di iniziare la creazione di una nuova voce, accertati che non sia già stata scritta. Se fosse già presente, allora modificala aggiungendo le tue conoscenze. * Se hai problemi per la creazione delle voci o non conosci la sintassi wiki, consulta la guida essenziale. * Per qualsiasi problema o curiosità, consulta il Portale e troverai molti link a pagine davvero interessanti!! * Per ora l'importante è fare molti articoli, anche piuttosto corti. Poi verranno approfonditi più avanti. Se crei un articolo corto, per favore aggiungi all'inizio il template abbozzo, scrivendo così: Ti consiglio, se non l'hai già fatto, di impostare "Monobook" come stile per questa enciclopedia per sfruttare al meglio la grafica di PaperPedia. Per farlo clicca su "Altro", "Preferenza", "Stili" seleziona "Monobook" e conferma l'azione. Grazie ancora per la modifica alla voce e buona permanenza su PaperPedia!!! Ciao, -- Paolino Paperino (Discussione) 20:09, 11 dic 2011 Discussioni :Ciao. Ho visto e apprezzato il tuo template. Scusa la mia assenza sulla wiki, ma sono state giornate molto dure a scuola... Dalla prossima settimana dovrei esserci con più frequenza e potremo discutere meglio. Noto che sei di Torino, io invece sono di Cuneo ;-) :Ci sentiamo, ciao! --Paolino Paperino quack! 22:08, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) : Grazie per il complimento :) Si ho visto che non c'era molta gente e ho deciso di dare una mano :D Sto rivisitando le sezioni dei personaggi così posso aggiungere i nuovi template e continuare con la creazione delle pagine, per ora mi concentro sull'allargare i personaggi dell'albero genealogico! Ah cuneo! Siamo vicini :) :Boo96 22:16, dic 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Ma sei di Torino città proprio o della provincia? Comunque grazie ancora. Cambio solo il colore del template personaggio, blu credo si intoni meglio! ;-) ::Ah, rispondi nella mia pagina di discussioni, così mi viene notificato il nuovo messaggio e siamo sicuri che lo legga :) --Paolino Paperino quack! 13:15, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Grazie dei template, credo che vadano più che bene. Per la pagina principale sono bene accetti i suggerimenti. Facciamo una cosa: prenditi la sorgente della pagina, copiala nella tua sand-box e fai tutte le modifiche che ritieni opportune. Poi, quando l'hai ultimata, se andrà meglio dell'attuale, la userò come nuova home. ;-) Ciao --Paolino Paperino quack! 19:31, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) :La tue pagina della sandbox è una pagina tipo: Utente:Boo96/Sandbox oppure Utente:Boo96/Pagina_principale. Cioè una qualsiasi pagina creata nel tuo "spazio utente". Basta che scrivi Utente:Boo96/..... e al posto dei puntini metti ciò che vuoi. Riguardo allo scarso contenuto di molte pagine, è stata una decisione presa agli inizi, avevamo pensato di creare le voci basilari e, una volta create tutte, ampliarle con calma. Ora credo sia il momento di farlo. ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 19:49, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ti ringrazio del tuo lavoro. Oggi credevo di essere un pò più presente, ma ci non sono riuscito. Domani credo di esserci nuovamente poco...forse mercoledì riuscirò a ritagliare un pò di tempo. Scusami. Ora devo andare. Grazie ancora, ciao! --Paolino Paperino quack! 20:02, dic 12, 2011 (UTC) :Ciao. Hai notato che nel template personaggi, alla voce "Parenti stretti", nell'elenco puntato, il primo rimane sempre come asterisco e non quadratino? Come si può risolvere? --Paolino Paperino quack! 12:59, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) :Ho visto che hai cambiato le scritte che, in effetti, sarebbe ora di aggiornare e questo lo farò sicuramente. Ho provato a osservarla come pagina principale, però non mi convince pienamente: le vari sezioni non rimangono così tanto centrate come credevo... Ma le tabelle che ci sono attualmente non vanno bene, secondo te? :Comunque oggi sono passato al tema di Wikia, mentre prima usavo il Monobook (il tema base che c'era su Wikipedia fino all'anno scorso): mi si è scentrato tutto... Per esempio la stella gialla della bacheca in alto a destro nelle voci (es. Paperino) su Monobook era in linea col testo e non si sovrapponeva alle altre tabelle come succede con questo stile... dovrò risolvere per quanto mi è possibile... Che tu sappia, è possibile aumentare la larghezza delle pagine? Paolino Paperino quack! 19:11, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) :Le critiche sono sempre costruttive.... oggi vedrò allora di sistemarla. ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:05, dic 14, 2011 (UTC) C'ho messo un pò di mio, ma cosa ne dici della nuova pagina principale? :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 17:20, dic 14, 2011 (UTC) Bè la maggior parte del lavoro è opera tua ;-) Comunque ho messo il box centrato perchè così mi sembrava fosse più in vista.. Così in questo modo la colonna sinistra e destra finiscono della stessa lunghezza (per questo motivo non ho messo l'immagine per la voce della bacheca) e ci sta bene la riga degli Affiliati. Paolino Paperino quack! 13:03, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Bene :) Riguardo a Paper bat, mi sembrava fosse già stata scritta quella voce quando avevo visto che avevi creato la pagina, ma non avevo controllato. Ho integrato il tuo testo con ciò che era già scritto e ho messo un redirect da Paperbat a Paper Bat. Ciao a più tardi Paolino Paperino quack! 14:06, dic 15, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Volevo avvisarti che sto finendo le pagine della Saga di Paperon de' Paperoni. Sono forse riuscito a scaricarla interamente in .pdf e, se è possibile, provo a inserirla nella wiki. ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:33, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Ho bisogno di rileggermi qualche capitolo della Saga, così posso poi fare i riassunti che rimangono. Purtroppo c'erano alcuni utenti, ma ci siamo persi. Ho anche inviato la richiesta per lo Spoothlight, ma non ho ancora ricevuto risposta... Paolino Paperino quack! 17:34, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) : Guarda la pagina di Paperino: ora va meglio? Ho spostato la stella della bacheca e il lucchetto in alto. Paolino Paperino quack! 18:40, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) L'ho notato anche io...però quando ho provato a guardare la pagina usando Internet Exprorer apparivano le scritte e ho pensato fosse solo un problema momentaneo del mio browser...ma visto che capita anche a te, proverò a vedere cosa si può fare. Paolino Paperino quack! 18:54, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Firefox for ever :-D Comunque mi sa che non so proprio risolvere nè il problema dell'asterisco, nè il problema della stella e del lucchetto :-/ Paolino Paperino quack! 19:34, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Ho inserito i due file pdf del capitolo 00 (Decini_e_destini/pdf). Non si può fare in modo che i pdf si aprano nella voce, vero? Comunque hai visto che bella versione ho trovato? Le immagini sono nitidissime... una miniera d'oro *.* Paolino Paperino quack! 21:03, dic 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ciao. Sì, ieri sera ho caricato solo quelli perchè ero di fretta, oggi carico anche gli altri. Purtroppo ci vorrà un pò perchè sono abbastanza pesanti... Paolino Paperino quack! 11:42, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, grazie ;-) Io sto finendo di caricare il caw-boy delle Terre Maledette. Poi devo andare. Prosegueo dopo. Paolino Paperino quack! 12:38, dic 17, 2011 (UTC) Ciao...oggi ho diviso tutti i pdf della Saga in modo che potessero essere abbastanza piccoli da essere caricati. In questo momento sto provvedendo all'upload, ma è un processo lungo e sta rallentando tantissimo la mia connessione...per cui non posso far nient'altro, anche perchè ora sto andando via. Se tutto va bene nel frattenpo dovrebbero caricarsi Il re di Copper Hill (1 e 2), il nuovo proprietario del castello de' Paperoni (2) e il vigilante di Pizen Bluff (2 e 3). Se hai voglia e tempo puoi inserirli nelle rispettive pagine della saga (un pò come abbiamo fatto per "Decini e Destini")? Grazie, ciao! Paolino Paperino quack! 14:42, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Bene ;-) Io quando avrò ultimato l'inserimento della saga, cercherò nuove immagini da inserire. Don Rosa è stratosferico, ci sono delle tavole doppie stupende a dir poco (ma che dico? TUTTA la saga è stupenda).... Paolino Paperino quack! 16:53, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sì, anche a me. Purtroppo alle volte si leggono su Topolino storie con degli scempi enormi.... :D Paolino Paperino quack! 13:05, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Già sono d'accordo sul fatto delle apparizioni di parenti mai esistiti! Ce ne sono tanti (e ben più caratteristici) da inserire, che nessuno usa mai... In effetti dovrebbero tutti essere morti, però sinceramente va bene così, è un pò come si fosse fermato il tempo :) Dicono che non mettono i genitori perchè urterebbero la sensibilità dei bambini, ma secondo me sarebbe bellissimo poter vedere una storia di Paperino con Quackmore e Ortensia! Non penso che, con tutte le porcherie che si vedono in tv, questo possa urtare i bambini! Anzi.... Paolino Paperino quack! 17:50, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Sì ho fatto qualche modifica che mi è venuta in mente... ora metto i pdf nelle pagine della saga. Cosa dici, le immagini delle Gallery si possono togliere? Tanto non credo servano a molto se c'è addirittura l'intero capitolo inserito :) Paolino Paperino quack! 19:02, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Buona idea! Credo che una delle prossime mosse sia quella appunto di rimpolpare la categoria STORIE. Direi di mettere per adesso il riassunto di quelle più importanti. Poi se troviamo i .pdf da inserire, meglio ancora! Paolino Paperino quack! 19:07, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Ho creato un template per i pdf. Spero che si veda abbastanza...se hai delle migliorie da apportare, fai pure liberamente. Ok. Io ho provveduto a inserire quando potevo i .pdf. Domani devo fare ancora i riassunti dei capitoli vuoti e poi la Saga può dirsi conclusa. :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 20:18, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto, grazie. Presto ti aiuterò anche io. Intanto ho trovato la storia "His Magesty McDuck" di Don Rosa dove si racconta della fondazione di Paperopoli e DrakeBurg. Peccato sia in inglese. Comunque è ben scannerizzata e possiamo ricavarne delle immagini nitide da inserire nelle voci, se ti servono. Ciao! Paolino Paperino quack! 19:09, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Ti riferisci a duckman.pettho.com, vero? Le immagini che sto caricando sono proprio quelle a cui il sito da riferimento. Però mi sembra che queste si vedano meglio. Poi fai tu ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 20:10, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Sì, è molto completo. Peccato sia solo in inglese.... Paolino Paperino quack! 15:27, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Neanche per me se è per questo... però se fosse in italiano sarebbe semplicemente più di immediata comprensione...Paolino Paperino quack! 18:00, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Tolto il redirect ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 12:03, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Dato il tuo impegno, ho pensato che sia più che doveroso nominarti amministratore. Sei d'accordo? ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:39, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Sig. Amministratore, mi serve un parere: ho modificato leggermente la pagina principale, per inserire in primo piano le news. Cosa ne dici? Può andare o era meglio prima? :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 18:14, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Concordo. Domani le aggiorno. Se hai dei consigli da darmi, scrivimeli pure in discussione (nella mia o in quella della pagina principale). :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 21:32, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Se hai un pò di tempo per parlare, sono in chat. Paolino Paperino quack! 13:15, dic 24, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, se sei connesso, ti aspetto in chat ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:35, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) Stavamo parlando del menù, se vuoi continuare il discorso sono in chat :) Paolino Paperino quack! 18:57, dic 26, 2011 (UTC) 300 voci! ''Paolino Paperino quack! 11:00, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Risposto in chat ;-) Ciao, ben tornato! Scusa, non ero al pc! Ci sentiamo domani Paolino Paperino quack! 22:20, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Mi fa piacere che tu sia tornato, perchè mentre non c'eri, sono successe alcune cose. Cercherò di aggiornarti :-) *Notizia di servizio: ho pensato ad un nuovo modo di strutturare le voci per i personaggi. Ho preparato il Template:Scheda personaggio, che è già pienamente operativo nelle voci Paperino e Paperon de' Paperoni. Avrei voluto aspettare te, per sentire la tua opinione, ma non sapendo quando fossi tornato, ho preferito farlo. *Notizia di community: giovedì eravamo ben in 7 in chat! Caso fortunato, che non si è più ripetuto, anche perchè in questi giorni ci sono stato saltuariamente. Anche oggi non ci sarò molto, se ti connetti, stai un pò in chat magari, per chiaccherare con i nuovi utenti (sperando si connettino). *Notizie di blog: qui trovi un sondaggio che ho fatto, che ha riscosso buon successo in termini di commenti. Dacci un'occhiata, se hai tempo :-) *Notizia di servizio 2: ieri ho attivato un bot: Utente:PaperBot. Lo sto usando per azioni ripetitive, quali la correzione delle ''E' ''in ''É o dei perchè in perché. Inoltre può essere usato anche per aggiungere determinate categorie pagine selezionate o template ad inizio (o fine) pagina. Non è proprio un bot, è un AWB (Auto Wiki Browser, o qualcosa del genere). In sostanza permette di accedere alla wiki e di fare le modifiche (volendo anche manualmente), oppure impostare le modifiche da fare e fargliele fare automaticamente, anche se è sempre necessaria una conferma prima di salvare ogni pagina (ma se non altro questo impedisce al bot di fare casini). Credo sia tutto. Le altre cose le puoi vedere nelle Attività. Se mi viene in mente altro, te lo faccio sapere. Ciao! Paolino Paperino quack! 09:02, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Ben tornato Boo96 sono contento che tu sia tornato, si e' sentita la tua mancanza, ciao e un saltuto da [[Discussioni utente:Dariosupersonic|'Dariosupersonic']] 13:54, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, sono tornato ora. Grazie del lavoro per oggi. Da adesso dovrei esserci più o meno sempre in chat. Così se torni, ci sentiamo. Concordo su ciò che hai detto, Paperino e Paperone sono quasi perfetti, ora bisogna occuparsi degli altri. E direi anche che si possa mettere la cover nelle storie, anche se io non l'ho fatto, perchè mi sembrava che verticale non stesso troppo bene.... Comunque ne parliamo. Ciao :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 16:40, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) uq Scusa, mi becchi sempre quando non sono al pc :D Domani pomeriggio dovrei esserci con regolarità! Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 21:01, gen 8, 2012 (UTC) Io sono sempre in chat :D .... Paolino Paperino quack! 14:02, gen 9, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Ho visto le tue prove di pagina principale. Devo dire che non sono così malvagie. Ho idea di conservare alcuni elementi della pagina attuale e aggiungerne alcuni della tua idea. Domani ci lavoro un pò su e poi vediamo cosa ne pensi :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 22:23, gen 12, 2012 (UTC) Ma ti fa così tanto schifo questa pagina principale? Paolino Paperino quack! 17:02, gen 13, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Volevo solo farti presente tre cose, di cui forse non ti avevo informato: *Ricordati di utilizzare il Template:Scheda personaggio anche nelle Gallerie del personaggio e nelle storie. *Inserisci nelle Gallerie la Categoria:Gallerie e nelle storie la Categoria:Apparizioni (la categoria Storie non va messa). *Non categorizzare con Categoria:Storie online le storie che non sono disponibili online. Tra l'altro ho cancellato la categoria "Paperinik contro tutti" perchè non mi sembra molto utile, almeno fin chè non avremo le storie disponibili online. ;-) Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 11:54, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Aspetta a inserire ovunque quel template....per tre motivi: #Non ne abbiamo ancora parlato #E' troppo lungo #Facciamo molto prima a inserirlo usando il bot. Paolino Paperino quack! 19:13, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Ti ringrazio per l'ottimo lavoro. Purtroppo anche io fino alle 18-19 non sarò presente, comunque provvederò a far inserire il template. Ciao! :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:07, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Grazie per l'aggiornamento delle linee guida. Ricordati solo una cosa: quando scrivi una categoria nella pagina, non scrivere così: Personaggi, ma Personaggi, altrimenti wikia interpreterà il tuo comando come l'aggiunta di una categoria alla pagina e non un interwiki. Ciao :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 21:51, gen 16, 2012 (UTC) Si, Scusa che sbadato, ero andato alla pagina di Paperone per modificarla, avevo in mente una nuova sezione, ma ho considerato questa modifica inutile e cosi' sono tornato indietro con le freccette e per sbaglio ho tolto la modifica che avevi fatto, scusa non succedere piu' parola d'onore, Grazie per la modifica alla mia pagina utente 08:51, gen 20, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ciao Boo! Puoi venire in chat un secondo? Grazie! --Jeorge Vieni in chat... Ciao. Sto pensando ad un template per la pagina principale con cui linkare PaperPedia risposte. Ho iniziato con la creazione del template ( Template:Pagina_principale/Domande ). Vedi tu se vuoi modificarlo/abbellirlo ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:46, gen 27, 2012 (UTC) Certo, assolutamente. Volevo sempre chiederglielo anche io ;-) Finchè si tratta di pubblicizzare, fallo pure liberamente! ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 17:26, gen 28, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Boo! Ti ha risposto Everett? Se sei ancora connesso, sono in chat! Paolino Paperino quack! 22:58, gen 28, 2012 (UTC) Direi che ora funziona tutto a meraviglia! Grande Leviathan! :-D Paolino Paperino quack! 22:41, gen 29, 2012 (UTC) Io sì. Il bottone condividi si apre automaticamente durante il caricamento della voce. Hai provato a svuotare la cache? Paolino Paperino quack! 08:18, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Ah, oggi sono a casa anche io, mi trovi in chat :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 08:23, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Ci sono ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:30, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, situazione Disney Leauge? Paolino Paperino quack! 22:54, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Io ho una versione più grande delle immagini che hai appena caricata che cosa faccio le carico? 18:39, gen 31, 2012 (UTC) Sono titubante sull'utilità della Categoria:Luoghi di Carl Barks, come quella di Categoria:Personaggi di Carl Barks. Anche perchè se lo facciamo per Barks poi, per uniformità, dobbiamo farlo per tutti gli altri autori. Paolino Paperino quack! 19:09, gen 31, 2012 (UTC) Se la reputi una buona idea ok....comunque categorizzerei la categoria Personaggi di Carl Bark anche come sottocategoria di Categoria:Personaggi. Paolino Paperino quack! 19:20, gen 31, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, scusami arrivo solo ora da una giornataccia a scuola. Ho visto che Lev ha risposto. Hai provato ad aggiungere la tab? Funziona? Ah , Everett ti ha risposto alla fine? Paolino Paperino quack! 15:18, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Vieni un secondo in chat? Devo chiederti una cosa! Wikia pare essere molto rallentata. Prima non si vedeva nemmeno il pulsante "mi piace" in condividi....sarà per quello che le immagini non si vedono.... Paolino Paperino quack! 16:31, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Scusa sono tornato solo ora. Paolino Paperino quack! 19:47, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) Io vado, ciao a domani! Paolino Paperino quack! 20:55, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ne sono stato avvisato io ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 15:42, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Risposta Ok! Pensavo solo che fosse meglio avere già tutti i personaggi con lo stesso "template" =) e praticamente sono uguali, in realtà per il codice di Wikia sarebbe più corretto inserire . Comunque non mi pare di aver corretto quello... Al massimo l'ho integrato tra altre correzioni! =) 19:44, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Dove lo mettiamo? :D :D Paolino Paperino quack! 15:14, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Io vado! Ciao a domani! Paolino Paperino quack! 21:22, feb 13, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Beh tutto normale direi. Purtroppo neanche io ci sono stato molto in questi giorni :-/ Paolino Paperino quack! 19:07, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Purtroppo per l'immagine non ho potuto fare altrimenti e ti spiego il perchè: per gli spotlight è richiesta una dimensione ben precisa e tutte le immagini che avevo io non soddisfavano i requisiti (nemmeno se ridimensionati). L'unica che non si deformava ridimensionandola è quella attuale. Purtroppo, però, rimpicciolendola con paint non è rimasta molto nitida e mi spiace. Possiamo magari cercare qualcos'altro per il prossimo mese. Come scritta ho scelto quella perchè si tratta di una citazione -peraltro molto famosa- di Walt Disney, che riassume quella che è stata la sua vita, all'insegna dell'immaginazione. Avrei sì potuto scrivere "L'enciclopedia libera sul mondo Disney", ma guardando gli altri spotlight mi sono reso conto che nessuno usa una dicitura di quel genere per descrivere la propria wiki. --Paolino Paperino quack! 10:57, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ma magari scegliamo una serie di immagini e le votiamo tutte assieme, così ne mettiamo una proprio bella! Paolino Paperino quack! 11:05, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, nella pagina degli evroniani hai aggiunto la Galleria. Ma quella che io avevo creata con il nome Caste la dovevo completare mettendo anche i generali e tutte le altre caste. 20:22, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Ciao. Da ora ci sono --tusaidove-- per una mezzoretta! Paolino Paperino quack! 18:54, feb 22, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Boo!!!, hai visto? siamo sulla rete di wikia!!! XD 17:39, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Ciao! Per favore, leggeresti qui? http://it.paperpedia.wikia.com/wiki/PaperPedia:Bar/PaperPedia/Discussione:Chiedo_aiuto... Grazie! Carlo^^ Ciao, quando riesci puoi mettermi admin della Wiki Risposte? Carlo ha provato ma non può farlo lui siccome non è burocrate! Grazie e buona fortuna per tutto! 22:09, mar 15, 2012 (UTC) Grazie! A presto! =) 14:23, mar 16, 2012 (UTC) Sommo Boo, colui che ha superato il sommo Paolino, con 2000 punti... non male, finalmente un' avversario quasi al mio livello! Ah ah ah ah! Scherzi a parte piacere! Mi chiamo Riccardo, ma qui (e dovunque nella rete) sono conoscuto come il peggiore dei vostri incubi (o quasi)... IL FANTASMA!!! MAUH-AH-AH!!! Anch' io in questi giorni ho lavorato poco... (Causa scuola, ovviamente, sempre tra i piedi la maledetta!) ma rimedierò! Appena ho tempo vedrò di impegnarmi sul serio! Ci si sente, e grazie del caloroso benvenuto! Il Fantasma. Scusa per il ritardo, ma ci ho fatto caso solo ora. Condoglianze per la classifica. Il Fantasma della Cattedrale 15:52, giu 9, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Visto che sei tornato, dai un'occhiata qui: Forum:1^ riunione di PaperPedia ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 19:15, ago 17, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, scusa oggi pomeriggio non ero a casa e ora sto andando via... domani dovrei esserci, almeno al mattino! Scrivimi in discussione se ci sei e se non sono in chat! Paolino Paperino quack! 17:27, ago 18, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, se non avessi visto, ho inserito la storia Paperino e il mistero degli Incas su PP! In italiano addirittura ;-) Paolino Paperino quack! 13:43, ago 21, 2012 (UTC) :Messaggio circolare: ci sono i risultati della riunione della wiki. Inoltre, sono attive le votazioni per il Premio PaperPedia (più informazioni) e per la Voce della settimana. Aspetto i vostri commenti e voti! ;-) --Paolino Paperino quack! 14:06, ago 23, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Boo! Volevo avvisarti che abbiamo deciso di sostituire tutte le immagini dei personaggi con quelle o di Carl Barks (preferibili) o, nel caso non si trovino, di Don Rosa, quindi non sostituirle. Se vuoi maggiorni informazioni, chiedi a Paolino. Ciao ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 12:44, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) :Sì, ci siamo resi conto che sarebbe meglio mettere come immagine del template personaggi (se possibile) un disegno dell'autore del personaggio stesso (o quello che ne ha fatto un più largo uso, come Paperino-Carl Barks). :A tal proposito, l'immagine vecchia di Paperino mi piaceva, quella attuale un pò meno. Sto cercando una sostituta: cosa ne dite di questa? Paolino Paperino quack! 13:18, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Sì direi che sia meglio mettere già i 250px di default...comunque ora ci sono in chat :) Paolino Paperino quack! 14:22, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) Oki^^ Sarà bello socializzare un po' Ciao ciao! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:59, ago 24, 2012 (UTC) D'accordo, quando ci becchiamo in chat ne parliamo! Paolino Paperino quack! 16:51, ago 27, 2012 (UTC) Scusa ma arrivo solo ora per cause di forza maggiore :D Paolino Paperino quack! 16:03, set 6, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, come va? Ci ho fatto caso solo oggi, come mai i titoli "Amministratore", "Fondatore", ecc che appaiono nel profilo sono tornati con la scritta di default? Paolino Paperino quack! 15:21, set 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah non importa! Neanche io sono stato molto presente... comunque le barre sono ancora sfumate..prova magari a riaggiornare la cache... (o magari sono visibili solo su Firefox)..ad ogni modo prova a darci un'occhiata, se le vedi decidiamo se lasciarle, altrimenti le tolgo (anche perchè non mi sembrano tanto più belle delle tradizionali). Paolino Paperino quack! 21:33, set 10, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, volevo avvisarti che io non ci sarò da adesso fino a domani sera. Mi spiace! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:05, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Zi è vero... perdon... vedrò di farmi perdonare ;) Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 14:57, set 15, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, non volevo arrecarvi fastidio. Per la grafica, volevo solo renderla più bella, nient'altro. Siccome mi sono accorto che questa Wiki è avanzata in fatto di CSS e altri codici, ho solo chiesto per poter prendere i codici e mettereli nella mia Wiki. Ti faccio notare, però, che nella casella dove dovrebbe esserci scritto "Amministratore" o "Fondatore" il testo è bianco come lo sfondo, quindi non lo si legge a meno che non lo evidenzi. Non sono moderatore e non posso modificare il CSS. Ciao! 13:06, set 16, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Già che ti scrivo ne approfitto per farti TANTI TANTI AUGURI! Poi volevo farti notare, con eccitazione, che su Papersera.net uno hai risposto ad una domanda citando la nostra enciclopedia :D che passi avanti che facciamo! Ahahah Paolino Paperino quack! 12:19, set 17, 2012 (UTC) Tu eri della mariowiki, giusto? Al tempo io ero un visitatore e basta. Saprai di sicuro che è stata trasferita e divisa in due: mariocastle.it/wiki e supermarioitalia. Che ne dici di tornare a contribuire? --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 11:28, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok --Yoshi&Toad99 / ♪ They'll be tearing us apart... ♪ (discussioni) 12:02, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Mi fa piacere! L'immagine è un'idea di Il Fantasma della Cattedrale, mentre io ho messo il testo :D Paolino Paperino quack! 12:15, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Nuovo paragrafo Ammazza... praticamente Barks non avrebbe potuto fare niente... VIVA l' IGNORANZA!!! :D Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 16:47, set 18, 2012 (UTC) Non vi siete capiti tu e Il Fantasma, credo. Lui si riferiva al template:Pikappa, cioè quello da mette in fondo con l'elenco dei personaggi! Comunque, cosa ne dici del portale? Come posso arricchirlo? Paolino Paperino quack! 17:22, set 21, 2012 (UTC) D'accordo, posso ritornare al template di prima...Però il viola non è che mi appassioni tanto... Paolino Paperino quack! 17:34, set 21, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, purtroppo ho letto tardi il tuo messaggio. Intanto ti vorrei parlare più dettagliatamente del lavoro di cooperazione tra Picsou, Kome e Duckburg Wiki. Sarò più preciso e specifico in chat (se riesci ad entrare stasera, se no domani) comunque sono stato nominato amministratore di Picsou e Duckburg come prevedeva il "contratto" che avevamo stipulato con Remy e Tightwad. Come forse hai letto, tutti gli amministratori delle wiki interessate possono essere nominati amministratori di ogni wiki, perciò sentiti libero (o se preferisci lo faccio io) di chiedere ai vari fondatori di diventare anche tu amministratore di tutte le enciclopedie di questo macro-progetto. Obbedendo quindi ai patti, ho già provveduto a nominare Remy e Tightwad amministratori di PaperPedia e ho rimosso Axel e Dariosupersonic dai loro ruoli. Hai ragione tu, erano inutili ora come ora; quando poi ritorneranno (semmai lo faranno) se ne parlerà nuovamente. A riguardo degli altri consigli/dubbi che hai espresso nella chat, te ne parlerò poi in forma privata. Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 19:28, set 26, 2012 (UTC) Ma mi vedi in chat? Paolino Paperino quack! 20:03, set 26, 2012 (UTC) :Sto trovando la chat fusa stasera.... ti vedo connesso e attivo, però questa non è la mia impressione :D addirittura ad un certo punto non eri presente in chat (lo vedevo dal box di PaperPedia), ma risultavi ancora connesso...Se non hai letto la mia risposta, ne riparleremo allora domani con più calma. Domani pomeriggio dovrei essere libero, quindi quando sei connesso, se non ci sono, fammi un fischio ;-) Ciao Paolino Paperino quack! 20:13, set 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ciao, scusa ma stasera non sono riuscito ad entrare in chat! Oltre a reciproci interrogatori :D ricordami che dobbiamo discutere una cosa: ci candidiamo come wiki del mese di novembre? Paolino Paperino quack! 21:16, set 27, 2012 (UTC) Ehm scusa se oggi me ne sono andato un pò bruscamente dalla chat! :D Paolino Paperino quack! 17:35, ott 3, 2012 (UTC) Ciao Boo, tutto bene? Sono in chat se sei connesso! Paolino Paperino quack! 10:24, ott 7, 2012 (UTC) D'accordo, si può fare, ma con 20 giorni di anticipo non ti sembra troppo? Io aspetterei ancora fino a domenica :D Paolino Paperino quack! 17:06, ott 10, 2012 (UTC) Sì, anche perchè non saprei nemmeno da che parte iniziare :D Paolino Paperino quack! 17:28, ott 10, 2012 (UTC) Emm... ciao Boo... eheh... ho una piccola richiesta da chiederti... emm... come sai io ho una picolissima wiki tutta mia, che più che altro considero un sito per riordinarmi e appuntarmi le idee che mi girano in testa. Ma naturlmente, l' abito non fa l' utente e io delle qiki non capisco niente ^^'' Quindi, potresti perfavore crearmi un po' di template per New nintendo Wiki? Emm... mi servirebbe un teplate abbozzo, un template lavori in corso, un template personaggi, un template tabella-luoghi e un teplate tebella-personaggi... eheh...'' Comunque, famkmi sapere se puoi farmi questo piccoolo favore... e grazie mille comunque :) CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 18:42, ott 10, 2012 (UTC) Sisi, come già detto, le avrai nel finesettimama ;) e ancora grazie mille!!! Davvero, grazie grazie e ancora grazie Boo! CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 18:58, ott 10, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Sì direi che sia necessario quel tipo di template. Comunque certo, possiamo aggiungere la categoria "Autori italiani", "Autori americani", ecc, che andranno ulteriormente classificate come categoria:Autori per nazionalità, o simile! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:10, ott 11, 2012 (UTC) Grande Boo! Grazie grazie e grazie!!! davvero, grazie mille!!! Le nuove tabelle sono fantastiche :D Comunque, per i 2 template che non hai capito intendevo anche una tabella per i luoghi e una template dove si raccogliessero tutti i personaggi ^^ Comuquq, grazie ancora e complimenti per l' ottimo lavoro ;) CIAOOOOO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 13:49, ott 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, Boo, volgiko un parere d' unesperto ^^ ti piace la Home della wiki, fatta stamattina? :D Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 13:51, ott 11, 2012 (UTC) Mi fanno proprio incazzare. Non sopporto proprio quelli che rovinano il lavoro degli altri.....bambini che sono solo in grado di cancellare pezzi di pagina o scrivere cazzate. Sfigati. (c'entra nulla: figa la tua nuova firma!) Paolino Paperino quack! 20:59, ott 12, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Sì stasera festaccia ;-) Grazie comunque! Ah sono in chat ora, ma ti risponderò tra un'oretta... riguardo alle categorie autori direi che è meglio farla come dici tu! Dai, di questo me ne occupo io che sono stato un pò inattivo ultimamente :D Paolino Paperino quack! 12:35, ott 13, 2012 (UTC) Ciao io ho votato per Paperpedia migliore wiki del mese!!! Ho visto che siamo primi!!!Ottimo! ah proposito come hai fatto a fare così grossa la tua firma? è molto appariscente...--Arare (discussioni) 13:28, ott 16, 2012 (UTC) Ahahahah no non ti preoccupare. Per curiosità, hai cambiato il logo della wiki? Perchè prima era trasparente nelle pagine di modifica, ora non più :D Paolino Paperino quack! 12:12, ott 20, 2012 (UTC) Ho dei dubbi sulla presenza nella categoria "personaggi del vecchio west" di Doretta, Paperone, Jack London, Samuel Steel e Theodore Roosevelt... non credo sia propriamente una categorizzazione corretta Paolino Paperino quack! 21:06, ott 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Sarà perchè io per vecchio west intendo quei luoghi degli odierni USA allora inesplorati, ma non considero come tale anche il Canada occidentale... Paolino Paperino quack! 21:25, ott 21, 2012 (UTC) solo 90 punti per superare in classifica il nostro fondatore!!! Arare (discussioni) 21:37, ott 22, 2012 (UTC) Bella l'immagine della pagina iniziale e carina l'idea di mettere sotto i complimenti dei vari autori, fa sembrare il tutto molto più serio. Posso iniziare a lavorare alla pagina di Xadhoom? --Arare (discussioni) 14:05, ott 25, 2012 (UTC) Sì hai ragione me n'ero dimenticato. Lo farò domani che adesso devo uscire. Ciao e buon sabato sera!! Arare (discussioni) 17:24, ott 27, 2012 (UTC) Devo dirti che il Progetto:Saghe italiane non mi convince troppo perché non è immediatissimo. Non si riesce a capire quali sono le pagine che mancano, quelle da approfondire e quelle create. D'altra parte crearne uno singolo per ogni saga mi sembra un po' esagerato. Non so magari potresti lasciare il progetto saghe italiane e poi per le saghe principali (doubleduck, WOM...) dei progetti separati che aiutino a coordinare i lavori e sapere a che pagine lavorare. Magari potresti fare che dalla Progetto-madre Saghe italiane se clicchi su una saga accedi al progetto individuale. Che ne dici? --Arare (discussioni) 13:06, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) Volevo creare un template per i personaggi di doubleduck per rendere ancora più complete le pagine, ma visto che non me ne intendo molto non riesco a impostare il colore dello sfondo (mi servirebbe rosso con scritte bianche) se quando hai tempo riesci a sistemarmelo mi faresti un grossissimo favore. Grazie e scusa per l'incomodo. Il template è questo Personaggi Doubleduck. Arare (discussioni) 15:46, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) ok adesso mi sembra a posto (se vuoi vedere Doubleduck). Grazie infinite. --Arare (discussioni) 16:55, ott 28, 2012 (UTC) quando ci sei vieni in chat che mi è venuta un'idea su come pubblicizzare la wiki (e magari trovare nuovi utenti). Poi magari voi ci avete già pensato, ma ti sottopongo lo stesso il mio piano. Arare (discussioni) 13:10, ott 29, 2012 (UTC) Quali messaggi? Intendi quelli dirante la mia assenza? Scusa, ma non li ho guardati. Se vuoi ci do' un' occhiata. Ma davvero, da quando sono tornato ho parlato solo con Arare. Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:23, nov 8, 2012 (UTC) Vorrei darti un consiglio senza presunzione. Per me non dovresti scrivere in prima persona plurale perché rende il testo troppo soggettivo e le enciclopedie invece dovrebbero essere le più imparziali possibili. In tal modo rischi di suggerire ai lettori una tua opinione riguardo la storia o il personaggio. Arare (discussioni) 10:25, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) a quello che hai appena creato Topolino e gli Ombronauti, in cui per descrivere la trama utilizzi spesso vediamo. --Arare (discussioni) 10:31, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok ho capito. Cmq hai fatto bene a creare quella pagina. Secondo me dobbiamo creare anche "articoli d'attualità". Io la storia di Casty non l'ho ancora letta perché a causa del ponte dei Santi le poste sono rimaste chiuse e il Topolino non mi è ancora arrivato. Com'è? PS. bello il template sulle storie di Casty Arare (discussioni) 13:53, nov 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, già... le storie... ehehhe... glom... ok, lo ammetto, non le ho ancora scannerizzate... va bene, le scannerizzo. Ah, per la storia del messaggio, ieri ho capito perchè non l' ho ricevuto! Perchè l' ora dopo Arare me ne ha mandato un' altro! Io perciò ho visto "Hai nuovi messaggi" e sono andato subito infondo alla pagina, senza vedere il tuo. E, ultima cosa, scusami se non ho votato per la wiki del mese di Paperpedia, ma pensavo ci candidassimo questo mese! Non a ottobre! Quindi non sono propio venuto sulla wiki! Scusami ancora! Comunque, se vuoi togliermi la carica di moderatore o di responsabile per me va bene. Sono stato davvero stupido... Comunque, adesso tornoi operativo al 100% CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 07:30, nov 11, 2012 (UTC) Be', mi sembrava abbastanza lecito. Riconosco che sono stato davvero stupido e che ho abbandonato la wiki nel momento del bisogno. Comunque, ora sono ritornato e pronto a farmi onore :) Per la scannerizzazione delle storie... si, lo faccio, lo faccio, ho già cominciato! E che lo trovo terribilmente noioso, e ogni due pagine mi interromppo. Devo solo trovare la voglia... eheh (si, sono un fancazzista...). Infine, vorrei domandarti se, oltre al rinnovo dei progetti, la creazione del nuovo progetto storie italiane, la candidatura a wiki del mese e la vittoria e l' iscrizzione di un nuovo utente, mi sia per caso meglio, perchè son scemo qualcos' altro, così da non restare informato :) CIAO!!! Il Fantasma della Cattedrale (discussioni) 17:01, nov 11, 2012 (UTC) Io quei Topolini li ho massimo ci do un'occhiata in questi giorni e vedo e c'è qualcosa da sistemareArare (discussioni) 19:18, nov 11, 2012 (UTC) ok d'accordoArare (discussioni) 14:52, nov 14, 2012 (UTC) Ho messo il codice inducks alle storie. Ho visto poi che in un tuo vecchio post avevi scritto un elenco delle pagine che erano assolutamente da fare non ne potresti stillare un altro così sappiamo quali sono i lavori più urgenti da fare? Infine una domanda: come faccio a trovare un template all'interno della wiki e modificarlo (volevo aggiungere un paio di nomi a quello dei personaggi)? Arare (discussioni) 14:01, nov 15, 2012 (UTC) Volevo aggiungere Galileo Pitagorico e Fantomius nel Template dei personaggi e poi aggiungere anche il codice inducks per le storie di Doubleduck Arare (discussioni) 07:51, nov 16, 2012 (UTC) Ho fatto un po' di ordine nella pagina di Vito Doppioscherzo, ovvero mi sono accorto che la pagina era stra lunga perché conteneva le trame, (scritte molto bene da Axel8) di tutte le storie di Vito. Mi è sembrato più opportuno creare delle pagine apposite per le singole storie facendo semplicemente taglia-incolla dalla pagina del personaggio. In questo modo ho creato 4 nuove pagine e ho snellito un po' la pagina di questo personaggio che dopotutto è solo secondario e non è stato più ripreso negli ultimi anni. Il problema è che mi sono ricordato solo a lavoro quasi ultimato che sei tu che stai lavorando al "Progetto Casty" mi volevo perciò assicurare che non ti avessi creato casini --Arare (discussioni) 00:55, nov 18, 2012 (UTC) Mi puoi fare un piacere quando avrai tempo: mi potresti rinominare la pagina di Azimuth con un titolo del tipo "Personaggi minori in Storie della Baia". Pensavo di mettere tutti i personaggi minori tipo sagola, wang etc. in un'unica pagina. Tanto non c'è molto da dire e non credo che verranno mai più riutilizzati dalla Disney. --Arare (discussioni) 13:47, nov 20, 2012 (UTC) Guarda che non sono stato io, ma AnMartini, anche perché io non saprei minimamente come fare. Cmq l'avevo proposto perché avevo visto che su wikipedia ci sono delle pagine del genere e io volevo creare una pagina esaustiva piuttosto che 4/5 abbozzi. Capisco anche che se non è mai stato utilizzato questo metodo non ha senso farlo solo per questa pagina. Arare (discussioni) 08:33, nov 21, 2012 (UTC) Ciao :D..non è che saresti tanto gentile da ridarmi il link per caricare i file in formato pdf..?? (vorrei caricare la storia di tuba mascherata °-°) puoi dire anche a me come si fa a caricare un file pdf che voglio mettere la storia DD-la macchina delle nuvole Arare (discussioni) 12:50, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) Ciao tutto bene? Riesci a rimettere alla pagina Personaggi minori di Le storie della Baia il vecchio titolo di Azimuth? che io non so come si fa, grazie. Inoltre quando avrai un po' di tempo riesci a crearmi un template con scritte bianche su sfondo rosso per le storie di DD? grazie --Arare (discussioni) 14:51, nov 28, 2012 (UTC) Ciao tutto bene?? Ancora sommerso dagli impegni? Io ho creato il template per la successione delle storie di DoubleDuck, solo che non riesco ad impostare le scritte di colore bianco. Quando hai un minuto libero gli potresti dare un'occhiata. (forse ho fatto un po' di confusione col codice sorgente ;) Cmq io l'ho inserito in tutte le storie se ti serve visualizzarlo. Ciao e grazie Template:Successione Storie DD --Arare (discussioni) 18:36, dic 12, 2012 (UTC) Perfetto era proprio come lo desideravo. Grazie infiniteArare (discussioni) 15:03, dic 16, 2012 (UTC) Ciao! Ho inserito il template successione per le storie che appartengono alle saghe (per esempio dove osano le papere, fantomius, DD etc..) così è più immediato andare all'episodio successivo/precedente e poi ieri l'ho inserito anche per le storie create dalla Ziche come avevi fatto tu per Casty. Dici che metterle anche alla Ziche è inutile? Ovviamente non credo arriveremo mai a creare le pagine di tutte le sue storie perché sono veramente tante e alcune sono proprio insignificanti Arare (discussioni) 12:18, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok se mi serve una mano per qualcosa ti chiedo. Cmq è molto interessante ed esaustivo il tuo approfondimento sulle citazioni presenti nella storia Paperino e i primi passi del Rock and Roll. ciao --Arare (discussioni) 13:27, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Ho letto il messaggio, però io ho disistallato il bot, tu lo hai ancora? Paolino Paperino quack! 18:51, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Basterebbe riscaricare il programma e ri impostarlo...però vallo a trovare :-/ Paolino Paperino quack! 21:40, gen 4, 2013 (UTC) Ciao non se hai letto la Saga della Spada di Ghiaccio, ma sebbene sia un classico della produzione Diseny per me non potrebbe mai diventare un progetto corposo come quello di DD o Pk perché è composta solo da quattro storie (Topolino e la Spada di Ghiaccio, Topolino e il torneo dell'Argaar, Topolino e il ritorno del Principe delle Nebbie e Topolino e la Bella Addormentata nel cosmo). Io ho già inserito tutti gli scans di queste storie e il lavoro su questa saga è ormai quasi concluso. Contavo di creare le pagine dei personaggi principali come Boz, Yor, Gunnii Helm e Principe delle Nebbie. Per gli altri non varebbe la pena perché sono poco più che comparse e non hanno un ruolo determinante. Quindi non so nemmeno quanto senso avrebbe fare un template apposito, per la categoria invece ha già più senso. --Arare (discussioni) 13:02, gen 5, 2013 (UTC) ok d'accordo allora prima creo quelli più importanti poi abbozzo delle pagine anche per quelli secondari Arare (discussioni) 16:13, gen 5, 2013 (UTC) si ok avevo sbagliato io Arare (discussioni) 15:03, gen 7, 2013 (UTC) ciao, ci sono alcune pagine che mi fa modificare normalmente, ed altre che invece non mi permette di cambiare, come se fossero protette! ti posto uno screenshoot. quella di paperone non me la fa modificare, al contrario mi fa modificare quella di macchianera (ad esempio) come vedi, nella pagina di paperone non compare il tasto modifica. Ciao, Boo96! Sono di nuovo PRISCILLA DUCKLAIR (ti ho già scritto in PaperPedia Risposte), quindi scusa per l'insistenza. Volevo solo dirti che ho letto il tuo profilo e ti ammiro molto per tutto ciò che stai facendo per questa comunità... Be', ciao! Ziche Segreto!!! No dai te lo confido: sulla nostra enciclopedia! Avevo visto che lo avevi fatto anche tu per Casty quindi, volendo approfondire il lavoro della Ziche, il mese scorso ho inserito tutte le sue storie in ordine cronologico sulla sua pagina prendendo i dati dall'Inducks. --Arare (discussioni) 15:26, gen 11, 2013 (UTC) Disney Wiki Ciao Boo sono andato su Disney wiki, quella dov'è andato a rifugiarsi l'utente Bartolowem e ho visto che hai cancellato alcune pagine che aveva spudoratamente copiato dalla nostra wiki. Ho notato che precedentemente aveva già copiato le seguenti pagine (se clicchi sopra si apre direttamente Disney wiki): Gambadilegno, Ecco Pippo, Topolino Pippo Cosa bisogna fare? Ci pensi tu a cancellarle? Cmq dica pure quel che vuole, ma per me non capisce un cazzo di italiano. --Arare (discussioni) 10:00, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) Ciao scuse accettate. Io avevo cercato di sistemare il suo lavoro poi non vi avevo segnalato nulla perché credevo lo sapeste. Vabbè amen. Cmq per me possiamo aspettare e controllare per un po' di giorni Disney Wiki e vedere se copia ancora qualcosa, nel caso lo faccia lo segnaliamo, dopotutto se rimane su quella wiki che mi sembra sia abbandonata, i danni che può fare sono limitati inoltre gli avevi già detto che non avresti segnalato nulla non sarebbe corretto rimangiarsi la parola. Arare (discussioni) 19:39, gen 12, 2013 (UTC) ci stai lavorando tu alla pagina di Orazio? Posso modificarla? Arare (discussioni) 16:34, gen 13, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Ho sempre supposto che la mia categorizzazione fosse un lavoro superfluo altrimenti tu e carlo l'avreste fatto da tempo. Diciamo che il mio non è un lavoro sistematico, ma quando visito una pagina e vedo che non c'è il template lo aggiungo. Sono un po' maniaco della perfezione e mi fa piacere vedere tutti gli articoli impaginati nello stesso modo. Vabbé se non serve cercherò di trattenermi. Grazie per avermi avvertito :) --Arare (discussioni) 12:15, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) E questo (Utente:Boo96/Sandbox2/Pagina principale) che cos'è?? Una nuova proposta di pagina principale?? Molto bella --Arare (discussioni) 18:35, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Una wiki non è un dossier, e questa tua convinzione errata è uno dei motivi per qui questa WIKI è abbastanza scadente. Io sono l'amministratore di una wiki che fa a gonfie vele, ha migliaia di pagine, di immagini ben categorizzate eccetera. Se vuoi imparare come si fa, ti conviene seguire le mie istruzioni. Se ti piace essere a malapena sufficiente, sei sulla strada giusta. E soprattutto, NON minacciarmi con la storia di prendere provvedimenti. Sei patetico. Non sei capace di gestire una wiki, ma se vuoi posso insegnartelo. Conviene a questa wiki, che è la cosa che dovrebbe importarti di più. I mieicontributi servono a migliorare la wiki, solo che non sei in grado di accorgertene. --Meganoide (discussioni) 18:47, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Mi sembra più che normale che la gente alll'interno della redazione Disney vi faccia i complimenti, visto che non gli costa nulla! Credi che l'abbiano vivitata veramente, questa wiki? Di certo non hanno tempo da perdere in banalità simili. Comunque ti faccio un esempiodi critica costruttiva: i nomi delle immagini andrebbero salvate con un nome italiano. Sei d'accordo su questo? Me lo auguro. Temo che però mi risponderai che non te ne frega niente. Eppure è importante. Ti ho fatto questo esempio per dimostrarti che ho molte cose da insegnarti. È un peccato che tu sia così arrogante da credere di sapere già tutto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:00, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Crescere un po'? Ma sei pazzo? Sono solo i ragazzini a parlare così, quindi evita certe frasi fatte. Quanto al nome delle immagini, davvero non capisci perchè è importante che siano in italiano?? È per evitare di avere file duplicati e per organizzarli meglio. Com'è possibile che tu mi dica "vanno bene così"? È come se un dottore dicesse "non ti curo le ossa rotte perchè non si vedono"! Ti rendi conto che è grave? Posso sapere quanti anni hai? Probabilmente 16 o di meno. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:12, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Tu sei messo male indipendentemente dalla mia età. Come supponevo, non hai capito la storia dei file duplicati. Il probvlema non è se c'è un file con lo stesso nome, ma un file con lo stesso soggetto e con un altro nome! Aggiungo che "non capisco come mai tu debba stressarci così tanto" è davvero triste come frase. Non ci arrivi? Il motivo è che voglio migliorare questa wiki! Ma tu ci tieni a migliorare questa wiki o no? E se ti dico come fare, perchè te ne freghi? Credo che dovrò riferire alla wiki centrale che questa wiki è in cattive mani, così ti toglieranno i diritti di amministratore. --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:25, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Cavolo, io voglio solo aiutarti! Hai iniziato tu a dirmi che devo farmi i fatti miei! Ci sei solo tu di amministratore? C'è ancora Paolino Paperino? Un anno fa avevo parlato con lui e aveva un atteggiamento molto diverso: aveva seguito i miei consigli e aveva chiesto agli altri utenti di seguirli. Perchè tu invece ti comporti così male? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:35, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Eh, come ti spiegavo all'inizio, la mia ampia esperienza mi porta ad essere arrogante. Ti faccio un esempio: forse alcuni dei tuoi professori si comportano nel mio stesso modo. Il motivo è che, appunto, essendo professori sanno molte più cose di voi studenti. A parte questo, sto girando per le wiki e ho visto che qui ci sono alcune cose sbagliate... secondo te cosa dovrei fare? Fare finta di nulla o dirti come migliorare la wiki? Dai, la risposta è ovvia! Ti contatto e ti dico cosa fare! Se tu venissi sulla mia wiki e vedessi qualcosa di sbagliato non me lo diresti, per aiutarmi?? Cavolo, ho ragione o no?? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:42, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Poichè quello che ti segbnalo è un difetto della wiki, in realtà siete quasi obbligati a sistemare la faccenda. Secondo te è meglio avere una wiki che è bella 9/10 oppure 10/10? --Meganoide (discussioni) 19:54, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Per curiosità, quali sono i problemi he avete, a parte la scuola? Insomma, quali sono i problemi di cui vi state occupando su questa wiki? Ci penso io, che ho un sacco di tempo libero e sono esperto. --Meganoide (discussioni) 20:04, gen 18, 2013 (UTC) Per prima cosa complimenti... guarda che si risponde SEMPRE in fondo alla pagina di discussione, anche se altra gente, nel frattempo, ha scritto altra roba. In ogni caso, in effetti non mi importa molto le faccende a cui ti dedichi: lasciami sistemare le cose che non vanno bene, come espressioni inadeguate per una wiki eccetera. Cosa ti costa? Lo faccio per il bene della wiki, mica sono un vandalo! Giusto? --Meganoide (discussioni) 00:16, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Credevo fossi a scuola, a quest'ora. Ora sto togliendo la categoria "autori" agli autori americani. Sai perchè? Perchè se una persona è un autore americano, è ovvio che è un autore. Ti sembra logico? Se una pagina appartiene a una sottocategoria, non deve essere inserito anche nella categoria madre. Lo sapevi? --Meganoide (discussioni) 09:11, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo Ciao! Non so se l'hai notato ma l'utente Meganoide ha rimosso a tutte le pagine degli autori americani la Categoria:Autori sostenendo che siccome c'è già la Categoria:Autori americani era inutile e superflua la precedente. Che faccio?? la reinserisco a tutti quanti oppure tolgo anche agli autori italiani la categoria autori?? --Arare (discussioni) 21:14, gen 19, 2013 (UTC) Ho sistemato e approfondito le pagine di Basettoni, Trudy e Gambadilegno. Come ti sembrano??--Arare (discussioni) 02:21, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) Sì concordo su Gambadilegno ci sarebbe ancora molto da dire e si potrà ampliarlo in seguito. SOno un po' curioso di questo progetto super-segreto e non vedo l'ora di scoprire di cosa si tratta. Buon Lavoro! --Arare (discussioni) 12:36, gen 20, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Francesco. Ti volevo chiedere di rivedere la tua decisione di bloccare l'utente Meganoide. So che è sbruffone e a nessuno piace venire criticato riguardo il proprio lavoro dal primo venuto che si crede chissà chi, ma ho dato un'occhiata al suo lavoro su One Piece Wiki ed è davvero egregio. Ha inserito numerosi accorgimenti che rendono la sua wiki davvero godibile alla lettura. Alcuni suoi consigli potrebbero davvero aiutare Paperpedia a crescere e migliorarsi. Io non voglio importi nessuna scelta, solo chiederti di ripensarci. Se vuoi stassera ci sono in chat verso le 7.30 sempre che mio fratello non mi freghi prima il computer. Ciao. Ah un'altra cosa. Questa è più una domanda tecnica. Visto che stai rifacendo la pagina iniziale, potresti cambiare il nome di Paperinik in Pikappa? I pkers ne sarebbero molto più attirati. Arare (discussioni) 15:01, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Mi sono espresso male. Il cambio di nome Paperinik in Pikappa non era per la pagina, ma per il link che si trova nella pagina principale (assieme a Doubleduck, autori, dossier, luoghi etc) e che rimanda alla categoria Pikappa. Hai capito di cosa sto parlando?? Di quello sotto la sezione ..oppure soddisfa le tue curiosità su PaperPedia Risposte! Come ho detto prima, per me sarebbe più opportuno nominarlo Pikappa appunto perché rimanda a quell'universo. Cmq riguardo Meganoide io sono d'accordo che abbia esagerato e si sia comportato da sbruffone iniziando a criticare e modificare sezioni tecniche senza chiedere niente a nessuno, però la sua idea di rinominare le immagini non è sbagliata. Per esempio io quando devo inserire un'immagine già caricata in un'altra pagina, molto spesso mi trovo costretto ad andare a vedere con che nome è stata salvata perché non riesco a trovarla. Molte immagini infatti sono salvate con codici, nomi sbagliati o sigle. Io penso che sarebbe tanto di guadagnato avere immagini rinominate in modo corretto e dopotutto se se ne occupasse lui, visto che dice di avere un sacco di tempo libero, Paperpedia ne trarrebbe solo profitto. Poi anche per le categorie potrebbe avere PARZIALMENTE ragione. Alcune categorie riflettendoci potrebbero essere solo sovrabbondanti. Per esempio Pikappa e Amici/Nemici di Pikappa negli articoli dedicati appunto a quell'universo. Forse sono solo io che mi sono lasciato intortare, ma credo che se lui facesse tutti questi accorgimenti, ovviamente dopo averne discusso con te, non ci sarebbe nulla di male. Dopotutto farebbe lui il "lavoro sporco". Un'ultima questione. La chat è stata modificata? perché io vedo solo la sezione Messaggi privati e se invio il messaggio non mi si visualizza chi è che l'ha ricevuto. Ciao ora vado a cena --Arare (discussioni) 19:11, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok parlane con Carlo e poi decidete voi due. Cmq dai un'occhiata a questo sito. Dici che saresti in grado di ricreare anche per noi un sistema simile per visualizzare le storie? O è troppo complicato? Arare (discussioni) 21:13, gen 22, 2013 (UTC) Nuova grafica Ciao! Innanzitutto complimenti per la nuova grafica della Home, bellissima! Mi sono permesso di modificare il Template:Pagina principale/Edicola1 in modo da mantenere il vecchio per modificare il numero del Topolino corrente visto che anche la base è appoggiata a quello (alla fine non cambia nulla nella visualizzazione, comunque)! Mi dispiace di essere veramente poco presente ultimamente, ma si fa quel che si può! 21:21, gen 25, 2013 (UTC) Dominatore delle nuvole Ciao! Tutto bene? è da un po' che non ci sentiamo. Troppi impegni scolastici o sei ancora molto impegnato col progetto Paperzone?? Ti volevo chiedere se potevo scrivere una pagina su Topolino e il dominatore delle nuvole di Casty e Cavazzano. So che sei tu quello impegnato nell'approfondimento dell'opera di Casty e quindi per correttezza volevo domandarti il permesso. Io sto approfondendo notevolmente il lavoro di Romano Scarpa e quella storia ha numerosissimi riferimenti a Topolino e la dimensione Delta. Per questo volevo occuparmene. Fammi sapere. Ciao --Arare (discussioni) 16:49, feb 16, 2013 (UTC) Nuovo Ciao alla fine cosa avete deciso ieri? Potresti creare un post per riassumere l'esito della riunione così sappiamo definitivamente come muoverci? Grazie. Inoltre ti segnalo QUESTE PAGINE per cui è richiesta da tempo la cancellazione immediata e inoltre all'interno del menù di navigazione di Paperpedia dovresti riscrivere l'elenco delle pagine più lunghe perché è decisamente cambiato rispetto a quello attuale. Grazie :) Arare (discussioni) 11:51, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) No la pagina da cancellare è Tuta tattica di PK che era un redirect errato così come la pagina Personaggi minori di Le storie della Baia. Ho cancellato l'elenco di storie di Cavazzano, nei prossimi giorni approfondirò meglio la sua biografia.--Arare (discussioni) 07:25, feb 27, 2013 (UTC) Io non ho mai fatto chiesto di essere appellato in questo modo... se lo fanno, tanto meglio :D Sotto sotto non mi dispiacerebbe essere venerato come un dio in terra... :D Paolino Paperino quack! 18:49, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) OK. Io sono disponibile a ricoprire tale carica sino a quando tu e Carlo non avrete di nuovo del tempo a disposizione da dedicare alla wiki. Effettivamente così potremo risolvere da soli i problemi pratici e quotidiani della wiki senza dover ogni volta attendere che voi leggiate un messaggio. Cmq in pratica avrei la possibilità di bloccare eventuali vandali e cancellare le pagine, giusto? O ci sarebbe dell'altro? Cmq ancora grazie per l'offerta. Per il resto spero tutto bene con lo studio. Arare (discussioni) 12:57, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok d'accordo ho capito. Cmq non penso che farò modifiche nella grafica della wiki, nel caso cmq chiederò prima consiglio a voi due. Per quanto riguarda la voce della settimana a me va benissimo gestirla, dopotutto è una sezione importante e sempre in vista della wiki ed è giusto tenerla sempre aggiornata. Io dovrei solo creare un sondaggio e scegliere le voci da candidare, per poi inserire quella votata dagli utenti, giusto? Arare (discussioni) 14:19, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) A me non bastano le statue..voglio chiese e luoghi di preghiera! :D Paolino Paperino quack! 15:05, mar 4, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Boo96,il mio nome è Gnokko e sono un nuovo utente che vuole fare amicizie in questa wiki,PaperPedia. Perciò ti saluto e ti chiedo di rispondermi al più presto! CIAO da Gnokko,bulubulu --- Ciao, Boo96, Grazie per il benvenuto. Avrei un dubbio, da principiante quale sono: avevo provato a inserire un template { {senza fonte}} (non contare lo spazio tra le due {), ma siccome ciò non ha dato frutti mi chiedo: 1-Forse ho digitato male e lo dovevo scrivere in altro modo? 2-Oppure, semplicemente, questa wiki non lo supporta? --Sublime Zatnor (discussioni) 08:20, mar 26, 2013 (UTC) Epic Mickey Wiki Toh! Fondatore di PaperPedia Risposte e pure di Epic Mickey Wiki! Vediamo se lo sei anche di Mario Wiki...ah,no,almeno di quella no! :) Cmq,ciao Boo. Argh,mi sono appena iscritto a Epic Mickey Wiki e ho creato la pagina utente,guardo la pagina principale e...wiki inattiva!!!! >:( Senti,so che ha solo 10 pag.,per di più TUTTE CREATE DA TE,ma non è che potresti renderla di nuovo attiva? Ho in mente un po' di robe da scrivere su quella wiki...dai,perfa! Prometto che darò tutto il mio contributo! Infatti sto progettando di Epic Mickey pure qua... Senza offesa,ma ho notato che la wiki di Epic Mickey riporta molti errori grammaticali in quasi tutte le pagine,compresa quella principale. Inoltre ho notato un erroraccio comunissimo(non è che si può cambiare il titolo a una pagina?):il videogioco in realtà si chiamerebbe "Disney Epic Mickey",e non semplicemente "Epic Mickey",anche se viene spesso chiamato così. Quindi,passi il nome della wiki,ma non si potrebbe cambiare il titolo della pag."Epic Mickey" in "Disney Epic Mickey" o "Disney Epic Mickey:la leggendaria sfida di Topolino",il suo nome completo? E si può parlare anche di "Disney Epic Mickey 2"? Ecco. Ciao. Oh,già,che sbadato,non ho lasciato la mia firma! Ma detto fatto,ecco firmatto! Gnokko,bulubulu Eh,grazie mille! Ti lascio un messaggio,tu entri,modifichi qua e là...ma al mex neanche un'occhiata! Gnokko,bulubulu Sìsìsìsìsìsìsìsìsì,ci sto!!!!! Nominami pure admin. e riattiva la wiki,xò c'è un problema:io nn ho Disney Epic Mickey,bensì Disney Epic Mickey 2! Comunque so abbastanza anke dell'1...fai come vuoi. Gnokko,bulubulu Grrrrrrrrazzzzzzzzieeeeeeee!!!!! Cerkerò di trattarla al meglio possibile!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gnokko,bulubulu Ehi,Boo,senti...ke può fare un amministratore in più rispetto agli altri utenti? E,senza offesa,l'infobox-personaggi di Epic Mickey Wiki,non è che sia così dettagliato...non si potrebbe aggiungere qualcosa? "Parenti",per esempio,un po' come qui... E dove l'hai sentito che Topolino è apparso per la prima volta il 15 maggio 1928? Il 1° Topolino non è uscito il 31 dicembre 1932? Gnokko,bulubulu Ok per le robe d'amministratore ed Ah,è vero! per la roba di Topolino! Saluti! Gnokko,bulubulu Ciao sì tutto a posto. Le voci in vetrina le cambio ogni settimana perché una settimana metto una voce della settimana scelta dalla comunità, mentre l'altra inserisco a rotazione le voci in Bacheca, visto che era da un po' che non venivano inserite nella Home e volevo dare un po' di visibilità anche a loro visto che sono quelle meglio scritte e più approfondite della wiki. Dici che sarebbe meglio se mantenessi il tempo di permanenza a due settimane facendo due settimane di voce della settimana e due settimane di voce in bacheca? -- 12:22, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) ok ripristinerò le due settimane. 17:00, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) Ciao ti volevo chiedere perchè nella pagina L'ultimo del Clan de' Paperoni hai tolto l'elenco con le storie di Barks da cui Don Rosa aveva preso spunto. ne vuoi fare una versione più discorsiva oppure secondo te era inutile? Perché per me sebbene non siano notizie di cruciale importanza, sono cmq nozioni che possono incuriosire e interessare il lettore appassionato e lo vorrei rimettere. Fammi sapere -- 15:26, apr 22, 2013 (UTC) Ehi,Boo,visto ke ora sono amministratore della wiki di Epic Mickey e siccome è la prima volta che sono amministratore di un qualcosa,mi devo far consigliare da te,che sei già amministratore di Paperpedia: * Cm faccio a cambiare il titolo di una pagina? * Siccome sei amministratore,suppongo che anche il tuo utente invii un benvenuto automatico ai nuovi utenti della wiki,giusto? Ekko,come faccio a farne io uno se casomai qualcuno si dovesse iscrivere alla wiki? Saluti! Gnokko,bulubulu Ehm...no,non c'è nessuna opzione "Rename o Rinomina". --Gnokko,bulubulu 20:07, mag 1, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Sì tutto a posto, la prima parte è andata, ora rimane solo più l'esame e poi potrò finalmente tornare ad essere più attivo. Tu invece? Per lo spotlight, non avevo più chiesto, però ho notato che un nostro banner girava ugualmente fino al mese scorso...non so se avesse avanzato la richiesta qualcuno di noi, oppure fosse stata un'idea di Minerva. Possiamo comunque provare a richiedere, se fosse possibile! Paolino Paperino quack! 12:42, giu 9, 2013 (UTC) Sì, direi che provare a chiederle non costi nulla! Provo io o provi tu? Paolino Paperino quack! 13:20, giu 9, 2013 (UTC) Fatto! Vediamo cosa dice.. :-) Paolino Paperino quack! 20:40, giu 9, 2013 (UTC)